A Different Time
by StudyChick
Summary: Taking a shot and doing a story about Valek.A 3rd territory exists;one with a royal family;separated from Ixia for years.When a message asks for reunion;will the commander agree?Will Valek find true love or will circumstances prove too much to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - This story is purely from my imagination, I do not own the rights to the characters. I am looking forward to reviews, there is more to this story already written and most of it is finished in my head but if people don't like this first taster chapter then I won't publish any more - sorry. So read and hopefully enjoy!xx

The Generals were arguing again and Valek was bored. He was attending the annual meeting between the Commander and the Generals of the 8 districts and it had been a long one. Finally, General Dinno stopped giving his report and the meeting was essentially over. The Generals started talking all at once and Valek sighed. The Commander banged his gavel loudly and silence descended.

"I have once more order of business before we adjourn for the night." The Generals looked around at each other, having no idea what the Commander could possibly want to discuss.

"I have, just this afternoon, received a letter from the King of Tertia." He paused and took in the faces around him. Valek sat up in attention. Tertia had removed itself from the conflicts between Ixia and Sitia long ago and had abstained from taking any sides. It ceased trading with both lands and neither helped nor hindered either side. As such it had been mainly ignored by all for many years. Now the conflicts had died down but Tertia still remained isolated, despite having borders with both lands.

"As we all no, many years ago we used to have a thriving trade agreement with Tertia which has stopped since the conflict." The Generals nodded in agreement. Tertia had some of the best manufacturers of satine, a rare silk-like material considered very opulent in Ixia and Sitia alike. They were also well-known for being extremely hard working and before the conflict Ixia would trade commodities not highly found in Tertia in exchange for labour. The good soil also produced high amounts of quality foods, which people of Ixia and Sitia missed since they no longer became available.

"The letter has asked for a meeting; the first of its kind since the conflicts started. It seems Tertia wishes to build bridges and open talks with us."

"Why?" Asked General Rasmussen .

"Why don't we ask the messenger?" Said the Commander with a glint in his eye. "Bring in the messenger!" He called.

The doors to the war room opened and in walked a cloaked figure, flanked on either side by two large, armed men. The figure stopped in front of the table. The Commander spoke.

"Tell the Generals, messenger, why the King wishes to send a delegation to meet with us."

The figure reached up and removed its hood. An audible intake of breath was heard from the Generals. Valek, who's interested had piqued at the mention of the King but then died down, had settled in for a long night and had barely looked at the messenger. The Generals reaction however caught his attention and he glanced towards the door. His eyes took in a floor length black cloak, and surprisingly delicate hands…His eyes shot up to the messengers face and connected with the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. The colour of golden honey, the messengers' eyes were hypnotic, like floating in a sea of amber. He tore his eyes away and took in a wave of long golden blonde framing a soft face and making her eyes stand out. The whole room seemed to stop breathing for a few seconds before the messenger spoke.

"Good evening gentlemen." Her voice was gentle and melodious. The room was transfixed. Even Valek was aware that he couldn't take his eyes off her. "My name is Aiyana. The King has sent me to you, to ask permission to send a delegation here, to open discussions regarding the joining of our two lands." When no-one responded she lowered her eyes shyly. The Commander cleared his throat, breaking the silence and snapping the Generals back into the moment. Valek swallowed for the first time in what seemed like hours and found his throat dry. He took a sip of the water in front of him and tried to concentrate.

"Who are you to speak for the King?" Asked General Hazel.

"The King is aging. The Princess is taking an ever increasing role in our lands day to day life. I am her personal handmaiden. She trusts me with the most intimate information about Tertia. I have been in her service since we were both very young. She trusts me with her life and I trust her with mine." The Generals seemed satisfied.

"Why now?" Asked General Kitvivan. "The conflict has been mostly over for a good few years."

"The King and the Princess have been monitoring events closely sir. They had to be sure that the conflicts would not rise again once we had made contact and draw us into something we didn't want to be involved in." Kitvivan nodded.

"And why us?" Said General Brazell loudly, seemingly the first to fully recover from her arrival and returning to his normal, brash self. "How do we know you are not making the same deal with Sitia to play us against each other?"

A small smile came to Aiyanas' lips. "The King, of course, does not wish any ill feelings to anyone from Sitia. But he does not necessarily agree with all they believe in. He feels that we have always been closer to Ixia, indeed Commander and he were once good friends. However, please be aware; should the Sitians offer the hand of peace to Tertia it will not be turned down."

The Commander relaxed back into his chair, looking as though he had already made up his mind about the delegation.

Aiyana continued on before Brazell could speak again. "The King recognises the relationship our lands once had and hopes that the people here will consider his offer to again be the neighbours we once were." She paused, making eye contact with each General in turn. "Of course, at present, you only have my word on the matter. The King and the Princess hope that this will be substantial enough for the delegation to be granted permission to come. All I can ask is that you trust the messenger standing before you. Although I know this will be a harder prospect for some of you than others." She added with a glint in her eye as she looked at Brazell. Valek chuckled to himself. Clearly Brazells reputation was known outside the boundaries of Ixia and Aiyana was prepared for him. The Commander also looked like he was trying not to smile. He cleared his throat as a distraction.

"And when would the delegation wish to arrive?" General Tesso had a very long way to travel back to his territory and clearly did not relish the idea of travelling the distance twice in quick succession.

"If the delegation is given clearance it will arrive in two weeks. It is a three day ride to the border, a further two days to the castle and it will take my lady a few days to prepare. My guards would leave immediately."

The Commander nodded and sat forward to end the questions. "Please excuse us briefly while we decide." She bowed her head in his direction and left the room with her guards.

After a short while of raised voices the door to the war room opened and the guard said, "You can come in now."

Aiyana re-entered the room with her guards and stood at the foot of the table.

There was a long moment of silence before the Commander spoke. Valek thought it commendable that her gaze never wavered from the Commanders face.

Finally he spoke. "Your request has been granted. Send for the delegation."


	2. Chapter 2

Aiyana's face broke into a grin. "Thank you sire! If you could write a confirmation my guards will leave."

The Commander nodded once. "You will have it in the morning." He paused. "You will not be taking the letter?"

"No sire. I am bid stay here, alone, as a sign of trust. The Princess hoped you would appreciate the gesture."

The Commander smiled warmly. "Certainly. I will have a suite made ready for you." He signalled to the servant behind, him who scuttled off, and raised his gavel. "It is late. This meeting is ended, you may retire." The gavel sounded.

The Generals filed out slowly leaving Aiyana alone with the Commander and Valek. She had sent her guards off to collect her belongings. The servant re-entered the room and nodded to the Commander. "Your room is ready." He said. "Get some rest and I will meet with you again later. Valek will show you the way." He stood, dismissing them both.

Valek rounded the table watching Aiyana closely. Partly because he found he couldn't keep his eyes off her and partly to see her reaction. Most people were wary of his company given his reputation. She held his gaze all the way until he was just inches away, and then he brushed past her.

"This way."

She followed slightly behind him as he walked the corridors; something he was mildly relieved about as he was able to think clearly. He didn't like the effect being close to her had on him. Normally he was immune to the affects of women but in the short time he had been in her presence felt strange. It occurred to him for the first time that Aiyana didn't seem to be afraid of him. He felt no apprehension coming from her despite being alone with the best known assassin ever. _Well it _is _obvious that you're not going to hurt her! _Said the voice in her head. _And let's face it, you may have only met her an hour ago, but you're not sure you would hurt her if you had the chance._ The thought popped into his head out of nowhere and he pushed it out of his head just as they stopped.

"This will be your room." He said, opening the unlocked door.

"Thank you." She replied. "Would you send someone to show my guards somewhere to stay, and send them here with my things?"

After a brief pause where Valek considered saying no; he wanted to rest, not run around after guests, he found himself saying. "I'll see to it right away."

The smile she gave him nearly took his breath away. Nearly. Silently he admonished himself. _Get a grip Valek! Since when has a pretty smile had that effect on you? _ He inclined his head a little in her direction, spun, and walked away.

On the other side of the door Aiyana sank onto the bed smiling. Her task was complete, the delegation was allowed. While she waited for her guards she replayed the evening in her head. She was pleased at how the proposition had been received and was confident the delegation would be successful. When her things had arrived and her guards retired, she settled into bed. As she drifted into sleep she found Valeks' face in her mind. He was not how rumours portrayed him to be but she wasn't surprised, rumours had a way of being exaggerated. While she had not made it obvious she had observed him closely in the meeting; as she had all the Generals. When his piercing blue eyes had connected with hers it had taken her breath away and she had momentarily forgotten what she was about to say. She rolled over and let out a deep breath. _Concentrate Aiyana! You didn't come here to get distracted. He may have amazing eyes but don't forget he is an assassin. _Sighing again she closed her eyes.

The following morning when Valek entered the war room to taste the Commanders breakfast he was surprised to see Aiyana sat at the table with him. Even more surprising, she had not started eating. There was no rule stopping guests from eating before the Commander yet she was respectfully sat with her plate, untouched, in front of her.

"Ah Valek, nice of you to join us." Said the Commander joyfully. "Come, taste my food before this poor girl has to suffer through another bout of questions!" He smiled at Aiyana.

"Not at all Commander. You are entitled to ask any questions you wish. Ixia and Tertia have been separated a long time. I just hope I can answer them to your satisfaction." She replied, smiling. It was not missed on Valek that this was a far more formal smile than the one that had nearly floored him the night before. As they started to eat the Commander said, "Is there anything you require today?"

"Sire, I am only a servant…" She started. The Commander held up a hand.

"That may be so. But your mistress obviously holds you in high enough regard to send you on a potentially dangerous mission to seek peace for our lands. Because of you I may once again see one of my oldest friends. If there is anything you require please do not be afraid to ask."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you for your hospitality sire. At present all I would ask is freedom to explore your fabulous palace and its grounds."

The Commander smiled. "That is easily granted. You may go where you please. If you need anything else Valek will assist you in the first instance."

Valek started. He had only partially been listening to the conversation, trying not to get drawn into Aiyanas' eyes like the night before.

"Me sir?"

"Yes. You Valek." It seemed as though the Commander had said it off the cuff and was now considering it a good idea. "I am placing you at her disposal. Her safety is to be one of your top concerns."

"But sir…"

"Can you think of someone more suitable for me to place her safety with?" It was not a question which required an answer, nor did Valek give one. "As you wish sir."

"If I may be excused Commander? I will leave you to get on with you day."

The Commander nodded his consent and Aiyana left the room.

"Keep an eye on her Valek. I don't want anything jeopardising talks with Tertia, especially before they even begin. You know how certain Generals act."

"Yes sir."

As Valek left the room to continue his day he felt a moment of excitement. Despite his vocal misgivings something inside of him was a little thrilled at the prospect of having some contact with Aiyana. _Oh for goodness sake, get a hold of yourself; she's just a girl!...With eyes like honey and a smile to die for…Don't even go there…_He warned himself. Still, he found Aiyanas' face in his thoughts more than once that day.

Mid-afternoon there was a quiet knock on his door. Cross at being interrupted Valek snapped out "Yes!" The door opened slowly and Aiyana peered around the door. "Am I interrupting you?"

"No, not at all." He lied, setting down his pen. "Please sit." She zigzagged across the room through his stacks of books. As she sat in front of his desk he caught the smell of jasmine. His heart did a 360 in his chest and he struggled to keep his face blank. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have permission to ride in the paddock. The stable master was quite awkward about it."

He was slightly disappointed that she wanted nothing more complex from him. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. I will contact the stable master and tell him to allow you access."

"Thank you." She paused for a second before standing. "Sorry to take up your time." She said as she left the room and silently closed the door.

Aiyana grimaced as she walked down the corridor, hoping that Valek hadn't seen through her pathetic excuse to see him again.

Valek was left surrounded by her scent and unable to concentrate for the remainder of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Aiyana did not join the Commander for breakfast; something which left Valek feeling mildly empty inside. _You are being ridiculous Valek. You can't possibly have feelings for her and even if you did you couldn't act on them so get her out of your head._ Giving himself a mental shake he went about his day. It was mid-afternoon before Valek got all his paperwork done. He stood and stretched his back. His shoulders ached and he needed a good workout. He headed for the training grounds.

When he arrived he found there were plenty of challengers for him to fight. He challenged them willingly and beat them easily, although Maren pushed him close again. She would beat him soon if he wasn't careful. When the fights were over he felt exhilarated, it had been a good workout. Looking around as he stretched he was surprised not to see the Power Twins. Ari and Janco normally at least watched the challenges he fought; they liked to keep an eye on the competition. Hearing noises from a more secluded part of the training ground he walked over. There he found Ari and Janco wielding swords, training a figure dressed in light brown to defend against them using a bow. The figure handled the bow well and seemed to have a good grasp of the basic moves. Ari and Janco were starting on some more complex moves when Ari spotted Valek watching. He straightened.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Good afternoon Ari." He said walking over. The figure turned and Valeks' step faltered slightly. Despite being sweaty and covered in mud; the sight of Aiyana still hit him hard. Her eyes shone with enjoyment. "Hello." She said. Unable to trust his voice, he nodded.

"We were tutoring Aiyana in the art of self-defence." Janco supplied.

Tearing his eyes from Aiyana helped Valek find his voice. "So I can see. She seems to be a fast learner, those moves are quite accomplished."

"I like to think she has good trainers." came the quick-witted response.

"Really….well, in that case, let's see how well you teach." Valek took up a fighting stance with his sword. Aiyanas eyes lit up and she readied herself in her defensive stance. She put up a good fight when he attacked and the fight lasted a decent about of time but ultimately Valeks training prevailed and she was disarmed. She once again landed in a puddle breathing hard. To Valeks surprise she grinned broadly, the stunning one she had given him the night of her arrival, and then started laughing. She was joined by Ari and Janco and eventually Valek had to smile. He offered her his hand, which she took, and he hauled her to her feet. The spark of electricity he felt with her hand in his warmed his heart. The shock at this wiped the smile from his face. Aiyana frowned.

"You aren't cross with Ari and Janco are you? It's not their fault." _If you smiled that smile at them they definitely had no control o f their actions._ "I wandered out here yesterday afternoon to try and work out my travel stiffness; they said I wasn't completely useless and offered to help me get better. You don't mind, do you?"

Forcing himself to look at her and speak at the same time he said "No I don't mind." To Ari and Janco he said "Just don't let her training get in the way of your duties."

"No Sir" they said in unison.

A noise behind him made him turn and he saw some of General Brazells men coming out to train. Moving closer to the Twins he said. "And keep half an eye on who's around when you train. The Commander has charged me with her safety for the time being and I'm not sure some of the Generals would approve of outsider training." They understood immediately. "Yes Sir."

Aiyana said goodbye to Ari and Janco and headed inside to clean up. Her hand was still warm from Valeks touch and she couldn't forget the way his eyes lit up when he smiled.

For the next couple of days Aiyanas routine stayed the same. She woke early, dressed and went to the kitchens before breakfast. She loved watching the cooks baking before she met with the Commander. Then she went to the stables to check on her horse. She spent a couple of hours mucking out and grooming Aslan before heading back inside for lunch. She then changed and headed for the training grounds. Ari and Janco had moved her sessions forward so that her training was mainly done before the bulk of the soldiers came out for their sessions. Afterwards she headed out to the paddock to ride. Valek knew all of this because he found himself keeping a much closer eye on her whereabouts than he needed to. He found that knowing where she was at any given time allowed him to concentrate on his tasks; a fact that worried him. Never before had he allowed someone to get this far under his skin; especially a girl and especially one he barely knew.

Both mornings when he arrived for breakfast, usually late, he found the Commander and Aiyana discussing events in Tertia which had happened during the separation. It seemed to Valek that while Aiyana seemed well versed in the politics of Tertia; he supposed she spent a lot of time at meetings like he did; she seemed swamped by the amount of questions the Commander asked. The second morning in particular, the Commander fired a whole string of questions and Aiyana sat there, mouth working but not making a sound, clearly at a loss as to how to start answering them. The Commander was finishing his breakfast and didn't notice. Just before the silence drew the Commanders attention to Aiyana, Valek spoke.

"Ambrose, can these questions wait? I have not yet had the time to discuss security arrangements for the Princess' arrival with Aiyana. May we be excused?"

It was enough to throw the Commander off his stride. He paused for a split second before recovering with a smile. "Of course Valek." To Aiyana. "Don't let him keep you all day; he can be a stickler for details!"

"Which has kept you alive." Valek muttered under his breath.

Aiyana nodded to the Commander and pushed back from the table. Valek moved to the door, reaching it first, and opened it for her. She smiled shyly at the gesture and ducked out of the room. He started down the corridor to his office; Aiyana once again following him silently. When he reached his office door he opened it and motioned her inside. She entered and glanced around; stopping just inside the door. When Valek followed her in and closed the door he was stood close enough to smell jasmine. The scent was intoxicating; he couldn't move. Her hair was so close her could almost feel it on his face. He was still for several seconds before he realised she also hadn't moved a muscle since he'd entered the room. He took a breath and leaned in so his mouth was just above her shoulder.

"Do I scare you Aiyana?" God, he loved the way her name sounded.

She let out a silent breath. "No." She answered confidently.

Surprised, he walked past her and turned to face her, replacing his emotionless mask. His still stood close enough to smell her scent. "Are you sure?"

She held his gaze. "Yes."

He smiled a small smile. "Then you would be the only person I know."

"I have learnt it is not always best to judge people by reputation alone."

"Even a master assassin?"

"I would hope you were a man first and an assassin second. It would be the man I would wish to know." That thought made him pause. He was pretty sure she was the only person he'd ever met who thought that about him. Most people only saw an assassin; a man to be feared. She broke the thread of their conversation.

"What do you need to discuss about the Princess' visit?"

He broke the eye contact and moved to his desk. "Nothing. You looked like you could do with an escape clause."

She pursed her lips in amusement, before smiling at him. "Thank you." She turned and opened the door. With her hand on the handle he said "You're welcome." She slipped out of the room, giving him a small wave as she looked back on her way out. Valek got very little work done that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4-

One night, 5 days after Aiyanas arrival, Valek couldn't sleep. Aiyana was at the edges of his dreams and the more he pushed her away, the more sleep eluded him. Finally giving up he got dressed and headed outside to run laps. He figured he still had about an hour until dawn. Plenty of time to be finished before the soldiers were up and running.

As he ran he entered his zone. He became aware of everything around him and it was on his fourth time past the east part of the castle that he saw it. He had missed it the first three times around, so small was the movement, but when he stopped and concentrated he saw it again. Something was fluttering in the light morning breeze atop the wall enclosing the castle grounds. It was hard to make out because it was as black as the morning around it. He crept silently forward, his assassin training coming to the fore. When he got closer he saw that the shape was much bigger, almost figure-like. It was standing against a large tree that straddled the wall, hidden in the shadows cast by the leaves. He thought of the only possible answer. _Enemy._ He crept to the wall without making a sound, drawing his favourite knife out of its hiding place. He climbed the tree trunk to the top of the wall and rounded the tree. Readying his knife he drew close enough to touch the figure…and froze. An empty cloak hung on a low tree branch, fluttering in the breeze. Unconvinced, Valek checked it. Just a plain black cloak. Frowning, he thought back to what he had seen. Doubt started to creep into it mind when he heard it; a faint rustling from up in the tree. Smiling a smug smile he leapt up into the tree. _I've got you now!_ It took him a matter of minutes to search the entirety of the tree; listening every step of the way for the intruder. He heard no more noises and found no-one. Annoyed and, admitted only to himself confused, he dropped from the tree...and stared. The cloak was gone. He glanced around frantically; there was no sign of anyone in the grounds. The sun was starting to rise and he could see further than before. As he glanced towards the castle walls he thought he saw a flutter of a cloak disappearing into the shadows; but after the previous events he wasn't so sure. For the first time Valek doubted himself.

The doubt in his mind followed him for the rest of the day. So much so that he awoke at the same time the following morning and ran again. This time however there was no sign of anything or anyone. He put the strange occurrence out of his mind and concentrated on his work.

He ran again the morning after as well to see if he saw anything suspicious, but still saw nothing. No cloaks, no figures. By that night he was convinced his mind must be playing tricks on him. _Too much sneaking around in shadows _he told himself.

He slept well the 3rd night until he found Aiyana creeping into his dreams. He tossed and turned for a while before he gave up and went running. His head cleared as he ran several laps of the castle but he came to a jarring halt on the east side. The figure was back. Determine to prove to himself that he wasn't imagining it he approached from further away than he had previously. He took extra care to be silent as he climbed the tree. Having a slight feeling of de ja vu he pulled out his knife. He rounded the tree as he had several mornings earlier.

"Are you going to do this every morning I come here?" Said the figure. Valek nearly lost his footing. He caught himself and froze. Seconds passed before the figure pushed off the tree, lowered its hood and, sighing, glanced in his direction. "I know it's you Valek." He finished rounding the tree and stopped beside the figure.

"Do you always spend your early mornings hiding in the shadows Aiyana?" Of all the people he could have found, she was the one he never expected. She leant back against the tree.

"I love to watch the sun rise." She said nodding towards the horizon. "It makes me feel at home."

"And it was you…"

"The other morning."

"You eluded me." She sensed both admiration and a little hurt in his tone. She suspected that didn't happen very often.

"I work for a royal family Valek. I'm very good at sneaking around."

Standing close to him she caught his smell in the breeze. She loved how he smelt. His musky scent sent shivers down her spine; not that she'd let him know it. They talked a little until the horizon started to brighten, asking questions about each other and their lives. Finally she leant her face closer to him and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell about the other morning if you don't." Even in the low light he could see her eyes glint mischievously as she smiled. He felt himself smiling back and he stood quietly beside her as the first rays broke the night. Sighing as though a great calm had come over her she pushed off the tree again and raised her hood.

"I should go." She started to climb down and Valek followed her.

"I'll walk you back." He said and then paused. "If that's alright with you?" _Why are you asking permission? It's your territory, you're within your right to take visitors wherever you choose…but she's different, I feel it and you're not taking her anywhere, you're escorting her._

A strange look flitted across her eyes but was gone too fast for him to interpret. "That would be nice." Together they walked back to her room. Valek opened the door and out of habit went in to check for danger. When he came back out Aiyana was smiling at him, amused that he had done it. Valek suddenly felt embarrassed that he had been in her room without her permission. He stepped out of the doorway and she took his place in the room. After an awkward pause he said the only thing he could think of. "See you at breakfast."

Still smiling, she nodded. As he turned away she said. "Thank you for sharing the dawn with me." He glanced back over his shoulder. Aiyana beamed at him and closed the door.

The next morning Valek found Aiyana in the same place. "May I join you?" He called from the base of the tree. Aiyana looked down and nodded. "You may."

Today her hood was down as was her hair; her cloak was not as tight around her and he could see her clothes, while the same as her beige fighting set, were shades of grey.

As the sun came up Valek found himself watching Aiyanas face. Her smile as she watched the sun was radiant. Something stirred inside Valeks' chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time, and certainly not as strong. She glanced at him and the feeling intensified, the air between the becoming thick. Swallowing hard; Valek quashing the feeling. Looking at him; Aiyana saw his eyes come to life before he blanked her again. She sighed inside and looked away before he could see the sadness in her eyes. "We'll be late for breakfast." She said, starting down the tree. She didn't wait for Valek to follow.

Unfortunately for Valek, he actually did need to ask her some questions about the incoming delegation. He sent for Aiyana a couple of hours before lunch that day. The meeting was awkward at best. They both remember the intensity of the morning and they both quashed their feelings trying to act professional. Valeks' mask had returned while Aiyana avoided eye contact.

Valek avoided meeting her at dawn the next morning and avoided her for the rest of the day. He was starting to feel too much for her and he knew he had to control himself. But the next night he tossed and turned again as she came unbidden into his dreams. Despite it still being a while until dawn he rose and dressed to run. He guessed he would be done before Aiyana showed which suited him.

As he turned the first corner he heard a voice and he froze. He could hear a man speaking in a low voice but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Rounding the corner he tried to make out what he saw. As he edged closer and his eyes accustomed to the dark he saw a large man stood near the boundary wall with his back to Valek. He had his hand around something at shoulder height. As Valek watched, the man slammed it against the wall. Valek edged closer still and the voices cleared. "… dungeons," stepping closer he leered "and there'll be lots of guards who'll pay a pretty sum for time with you."

"I'm…not…a…spy." came the strangled response.

Valeks' blood chilled as he recognised the voice, and an influx of emotions hit him. His quashed feelings towards Aiyana went rushing through him and this time he didn't bother to fight them. With the realisation that he loved her came a rush of pure anger towards the person with his hand around her throat, leering at her. Silently but quickly he approached the pair; drawing his knife.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5-

Aiyana had ventured out earlier that morning; unable to sleep with thoughts of Valek filling her dreams. She pushed them aside; she was on a diplomatic visit, she could not afford to ruin relations before the delegation had even arrived. Giving up on sleep she dressed and headed out. She walked the long way around the boundary wall trying to clear her head. She was nearly at the tree when she heard a noise behind her and felt a presence. As she turned a hand went around her throat. "Well, well, what have we here?" A voice said into her ear. He slammed her into the wall. "I have ways of dealing with spies! You're going straight to the dungeons." He stepped closer, pressing his body up to hers. She turned her head to the side, away from his, her eyes closed. "And there'll be lots of guards who'll pay me a pretty sum for time with you." She pressed her eyes shut tighter and tried to swallow against his grip.

"Let. Her. Go."

Valek could only just contain his anger, brought on by his sudden possessiveness. Aiyanas eyes flew open and saw Valek with his knife to her attackers' throat. His eyes showed an anger she'd never seen before. Relief coursed through her. His eyes found hers briefly before the soldier found his voice drawing Valeks attention. "I found her sneaking around. She is a spy…"

Valek interrupted with a voice as cold and as sharp as ice. "She is the personal hand maiden to the Princess of Tertia. I suggest you rethink your position." Aiyana stopped breathing as the man tightened his grip on her throat. Valek pressed his knife into the man's throat and drew blood. "I said; Let. Her. Go." Just as he prepared to push the knife deeper, the soldier released his grip on Aiyanas' throat. She dropped to all fours coughing. Valek kept his knife to the man's throat until he had backed away and Valek was between him and Aiyana. She had stopped coughing but he didn't dare look away from the retreating man. Keeping his knife out in front of him, ready to use, Valek took a step back towards Aiyana and watched the soldier back away. As he vanished into the castle Valek relaxed and re-hid his knife. It was then he realised Aiyana was standing right behind him; her body against his.

When she had caught her breath Aiyana straightened on shaky legs. She felt Valek move closer to her and she turned her body so her front faced his back. Pushing away fleeting thoughts of protocol she placed a shaking hand between his shoulder blades, one against the edge of his shoulder and rested her head near his neck. She needed the support.

Valek looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the top of her head. He had an overwhelming urge to comfort her so with infinite care he turned around. Her hands and head kept their position and when he was facing her, her hands rested against his chest, her face pressed into the base of his throat. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her into his chest. He felt her trembling against him. Not wanting to break the moment he was content just to hold her until she stopped. He did however keep listening out in case the soldier came back with friends. Finally; after what seemed like forever, but what was probably only a few minutes; Valek felt the tension leave her body. Breaking the silence he said. "Are you alright?"

He felt her head move, but was unsure whether it was a nod or a shake. She took a deep breath and replied in a small voice, almost a whisper. "I've never been threatened like that before." Valek drew her closer. He felt her scrunch her hands into his shirt and he thought his heart would explode. Composure came back into her body and she felt him relax his hold a little as she straightened, lifting her head off his chest. She looked up at him with what he thought was embarrassment. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." He murmured.

He looked down at her and time seemed to stop. Without conscious thought he lowered his head towards hers and slowly but lightly brushed her lips with his. Aiyanas heart skipped several beats and for a few seconds she forgot how to breathe. When she remembered how, her breath came out in a rush. His face was still mere inches from hers. She lowered her hands from his chest and he automatically his arms dropped from her. She took half a step back and brought one of her hands to her lips. She smiled from behind her fingers and cleared her throat nervously. "I…um…I…have to go." Bashfully trying to contain a smile she lowered her eyes and walked around him to the castle. His gaze followed her as she went, his heart and brain racing.

Aiyana walked swiftly to her room and locked the door behind her. Standing with her head against the wood she let out an exhilarated breath and smiled broadly. She touched her lips again remembering the feel of Valeks mouth. _Oh my god! He kissed me! _She giggled to herself as she walked across the room; stopping short when she caught her reflection. Her face fell, dark patches had started to appear around her neck and flashes of earlier wiped out her good feelings. _Yes his kissed you _replied the voice in her head, _so what. It can't go on and you know why…_Her heart sank a little.

Valek didn't see Aiyana all day. When she didn't show for breakfast he offered to check on her and went to her room. He knocked several times but got no response. At lunch he told the Commander she was unwell and was resting but by dinner he was starting to get a sinking feeling that maybe she was avoiding someone….


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 -

He next morning he was pleased when he found Aiyana back at breakfast. He noted she wore a top with a higher neck than usual and the images of the day before flashed across his mind. He tried to smile at her but she avoided his eyes; acting like he didn't exist. He kept his eyes on her face but her eyes only moved from her plate to the Commander. He was ashamed to admit to himself that his heart sank slightly. The same happened at lunch and at dinner and Valeks disappointment was tinged with anger. He didn't give his heart lightly and, even though he knew it was wrong to want to give it to her he knew he had started to. The thought that she might not feel the same hurt him; not that he'd admit it to anyone.

The more he thought about it the more irritated he became. He took the decision to stop whatever was starting with her; before he got himself in an unwanted situation. When night fell he dressed in tight fitting black clothes and climbed out of his window. He scaled the castle and arrived at a window locked by shutters. He drew his knife and, with only the tiniest of rattles, lifted the latch. He did the same with the latch of the window and pushed them silently inwards. He stepped onto the desk below the window and dropped onto the floor. Looking at the bed he saw it was made but ruffled, as though someone had been sitting on it but not in it. There was no sign of Aiyana. He glanced at the door. Locked; from the inside. She had to be here. "Aiyana?" he whispered, even though he knew it gave him away. There was no response. "Aiyana!" "Valek?" came the whispered reply. He looked around again but still couldn't see her. He hated to admit she was annoyingly good at this. He hadn't met anyone who came close to being as good at avoiding him as she was. "Are you alright?" "I'm coming down, don't jump me." _Down?_ He saw a movement near the corner of the bed before Aiyana dropped from above the canopy of the bed. She bounced and landed softly on the floor. She was wearing light coloured loose-fitting trousers and a tunic top with flowing sleeves. The tunic was fitted enough to see her figure. Valek couldn't help himself as his eyes flitted over her body. She crossed her arms protectively over her front.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked in a low voice.

"I hid when I heard someone trying to break into my room!" She replied, giving him a pointed look.

"In the canopy?"

"I can always find hiding places; wherever I stay. It's the first thing I do."

Valek couldn't fault her logic. She brought a hand up to her throat and gently ran her fingers over it; she dropped her eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. "And after the other morning, I'm a little tense." He reached to the side and lit the lamp on the desk. She kept her gaze in the opposite direction. He took hold of her wrist and lowered it from her throat. Even with the lamp on its lowest setting he could see there were dark marks on both sides and around the front of her throat. Fire burned in his stomach at the sight.

Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze she pulled her wrist away. "What do you want Valek?"

He looked blankly at her; still distracted by the marks on her neck.

"You broke into my room in the middle of the night. You, quite frankly, scared the life out of me, even though I wasn't asleep." She paused for breath. "And I still don't know why you're here." She finished lamely. A small smiled played on his lips. "I thought I didn't scare you."

"I didn't know it was you! And I don't know anyone who wouldn't be alarmed at someone trying to break into their rooms at night."

"I apologise for scaring you. It was not my intention."

"What was your intention?"

A long moment passed between them. Valek took a long look at her bruises before lifting his gaze to her face. He saw uncertainty in her eyes and he hardened his heart as he remembered why he had come. "My intention was to apologise."

"You already did that."

"About the other morning." She frowned. "I wanted to apologise for my actions following your attack." Her face fell a little. She averted her eyes to hide the hurt that flooded them. If he was able to stop feelings he had for her then she would do the same; it was the right thing for them to do anyway. "Apology accepted." She said in a small voice.

"It will not happen again." He said, trying to put finality on the situation.

She closed her eyes as she nodded once. She hadn't realised until now how much she was starting to love him; even though she had only known him a couple of weeks. Never before had she had feelings this strong for anyone. He saw the tiniest flash of pain cross her face when she nodded and he couldn't help but doubt his finality.

"I hope you were not offended by my actions." He moved back towards the window not sure that he wanted to hear either answer. He was halfway out of the window when he heard her say in a soft voice. "No. I was not at all offended by your actions." He forced himself out of the window.

Staring at the empty window Aiyana sank to the floor where she stood. Her heart felt crushed. _It is better he ended it before it even really began. It couldn't have worked, _said a voice in her head. _I guess we'll never know, _replied her heart.

Valek spent the next day in his office trying not to think of those last words she had spoken. When he went to the training ground he found Janco finishing Aiyanas lesson. He found himself admiring her moves and as he watched she managed to disarm him. She looked up as she straightened out of her stance and her eyes met his. The smile she wore died on her lips. Janco looked back over his shoulder and saw Valek. Valek turned and walked back to his challengers. Jancos gaze moved back to Aiyana. "Everything alright?" he asked and she gave him a small smile.

"Sure. Fine."

Janco was not convinced. He got to his feet and said "Come on. Let's take a walk." Aiyana was like the little sister Janco never had. In the short time she'd been at the castle he'd really taken to her. They walked up into the paddock and sat among the grazing horses. "What's wrong Yani?" Janco had decided her name was too complex so had given her a nickname. "What's going on between you and Valek?"

"Nothing." He just looked at her until eventually she said. "It's just…I have…..feelings….for him." Janco raised an eyebrow. "And I thought that he had feelings for me." Janco opened his mouth but she raised a hand to stop him.

"It's not possible. And I know that. " She paused. "My heart hurts a little, that's all." Janco leaned across and hugged her. "Valek is a very complicated man Yani. He doesn't allow himself to be like normal men. Hey, the delegation arrives tomorrow and then you won't have time to think about it."

"I know. Thanks. "

"Any time." Janco had never thought about Valek falling in love, it didn't seem possible, but if he hurt Yani there'd be hell to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

The delegation arrived mid-morning the next day. The Princess, four guards and two young ladys' maids were met at the steps of the castle by the Commander and the Generals; Valek and Aiyana stood near the doors. When the formalities were ended the Princess mounted the stairs. She smiled broadly at Aiyana, and embraced her warmly. "Aiyana! I trust you are well." "Yes Princess. It has been a pleasant stay." Valek looked at the two of them; they could have been sisters; the Princess' hair was a little blonder, her eyes a little browner; but he was still sure he could have picked Aiyana out of a crowd anywhere. When the group had eaten a hearty lunch the Commander drew Aiyana and the Princess to one side. "I wish for you to stay in our most secure rooms while you stay with us Your Majesty. I have arranged with my head of security for you and Aiyana to stay in his suite." Aiyanas' stomach dropped a little. Valek was head of security, staying in his suite would be awkward. The Princess however smiled warmly. "Thank you Commander. That is very generous. I hope your head of security is not put out." "Not at all my lady, he wishes to make sure you have a safe time here. If you meet him here with Aiyanas things, he'll show you to his suite." The Commander excused them and they made their way out to Aiyanas room stopping only once to send off the two guards who were returning to Tertia with the lady's maids. The other two guards would be lodging in the soldiers quarters. When they returned Valek was waiting. He escorted them to his suite, leaving instructions with the guards that they were to be allowed access to the suite at any time. As he showed them to their room; Aiyana would sleep in the same room as the Princess; he spoke only to the Princess, ignoring Aiyana. When he left they sat on the bed. "Kala it's so good to see you!" Aiyana said embracing her friend. "You do good work, I wasn't sure even you could persuade the Commander to see us." "Tertia and Ixia used to be very close. It makes sense for them to be together again. The Commander is smart enough to see that." "Have you had any problems?" "None. The Commander seems to love me. I'm sure the proposals will be accepted." "Is there something wrong between you and Valek?" "No. Why?" "He seemed to be going out of his way to ignore you." Aiyana looked awkward. Kala sighed. "Tell me?" "I didn't have a run-in with him. We just, kind of, had a moment before you arrived, and now he's being like this." "Will it be a problem?" "No." She glanced at the door. "At least I hope not." The next days consisted of endless meetings. Valek lost count of how many. Introductions were made, intentions stated, questions asked and proposals put forward. Luckily the long days meant that the Princess and Aiyana retired early most days so he hadn't yet had to talk to Aiyana. He was finding it difficult being around her so much. Their schedules also meant that he couldn't escape from her on the few occasions they made it to the training grounds. He found himself sitting across from her at most meetings and despite his best intentions he couldn't help but glance at her. The fact that she slept down the corridor from him wasn't helping either. Kala noticed Aiyana withdrawing more and more into herself as the days went by. She avoided Valek like the plague, although Kala had seen him looking at her during the meetings. Everyone knew Valek by reputation alone but the look he got in his eyes when he looked at Aiyana told Kala there was more to him than met the eye. Ten days after the delegation arrived, Kala could not stand Aiyanas silence anymore and confronted her. After the evening meal the Commander stayed talking with Valek and the Generals while Aiyana and Kala retired to Valeks suite. Aiyana went straight to their room to change. She came out in her silvery grey nightwear and allowed Kala to change. When Kala came out Aiyana was not in the lounge area. A breeze blew across her face and she glanced towards the balcony. The curtain fluttered. Stepping through she saw Aiyana stood in the far corner looking out across the grounds. "Aiyana." Kala saw her friend sigh. "Aiyana, what is troubling you?" "I can't do it Kala." She said quietly. "I can't stay here any longer." "What?! Don't be ridiculous Aiyana. You cannot leave until the delegation has completed its mission." "The delegation will not fail." "But we will need you for the final stages. You know that." Aiyana sighed again. "I know. I just… can't be around him any more." "Who?" Aiyana just looked at her. "Valek!?" Kala stepped closer to her friend. "I know it's wrong! I know it can't happen. We both know he'll find it out eventually and when he does…" "If he finds out then I'm sure he'll understand." "When he finds out, he won't. You're forgetting who you're dealing with." She sighed and stared out into the evening. "And anyway…I've known him for what, three weeks. It's not possible for me to love him." The side of Kalas' mouth came up in a smile. "I've never seen you like this before. None of your fathers' ideas of suitors have ever had this effect on you." "I've never felt like this before." Aiyana admitted. "And the only explanation is him. When he's ignoring me my heart aches and when he looks at me it takes my breath away. If I'm honest with myself I think, perhaps, a little piece of my heart was his first time we met. Now my heart feels like it's balancing on a knife edge. Between what it wants and what it knows has to happen. I can't fall in love with him but even knowing that, I want to." She fell silent at the admission, looking sad. It was the first time she had said the words out loud. Kala placed a comforting hand on her arm before turning to go back inside. She let out a small gasp and froze. Aiyana looked in her direction. Valek stood in the curtained doorway. Kala quickly recovered and slipped past him into the suite. He scarcely noticed as his eyes were fixed on Aiyanas. For a moment, in the low light, Aiyana couldn't tell if his eyes held anger or passion. When Valek entered his suite he felt a breeze. He moved to shut the door to the balcony, cross with the Princess and Aiyana for leaving the suite open. As he reached the curtain he heard low voices. "…my heart feels like it's balancing on a knife edge. Between what it wants and what it knows has to happen." He stepped silently through the curtain. Aiyana looked beautiful; her hair was down, blowing in the light breeze. Her arms crossed her chest, one hand rubbing her upper arm. "I can't fall in love with him but even knowing that, I want to." A want, more than anything he had felt before went through him. Suddenly he didn't care about protocols. The Princess comforted her hand maiden before turning to leave. Seeing him she stopped, a small gasp coming from her lips. Aiyana looked in his direction, her eyes locking to his. He took two slow steps towards her and thought he saw fear flit across her eyes as she turned to face him. Two more steps had him a hairs width from her. She saw him take several big breaths and then his lips were on hers; his body pressed against hers. His arm encircled her waist while his other and buried into her hair at the back of her head; pressing her closer. Her hands pressed against his chest before one lifted to caress his neck. He suppressed the urge to moan. His mouth moved against hers. For several minutes there was nothing in eithers world except the other. When they breathlessly parted Valek looked deep into hers eyes. For a moment her heart soared but then her stomach sank and she looked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shorter chapter from me this time. Things are about to happen so this ended up being short!**

Ch 8

"Valek, I can't love you." She whispered.

"I know; people would not approve."

"Not just that; there is so much you don't know about me. I cannot guarantee you will like all you find out."

"We all have secrets, Aiyana. I am sure there is nothing in your past which is any worse than is in mine."

"It is not my past I'm worried about." She said so quietly he nearly didn't hear. He raised her chin to make her look at him again. A small smile touched his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

The softness in his eyes was something she had never seen before. Her heart clenched. She forced herself to smile. "Nothing. I cannot make you any promises, despite what my heart wants. I cannot stay when the delegation leaves."

"Nor would I ask you to. I know how committed you are to the Princess. Let us see where our paths take us."

"Ok." She said, her smile growing. He kissed her again. "Come, it's cold out here, let's get you inside."

He escorted her to her room. "Goodnight Aiyana."

"Goodnight Valek."

She closed the door behind her, a smile on her face.

The next two days passed in a blur to Valek; moving from one moment with Aiyana to another. At meetings he was no longer scared to look in her direction and when he caught her eye she always had to conceal a smile. In the evenings he couldn't wait to get back to his suite. They sat together on the couch for hours telling stories from their pasts and present.

He was tentative at first; he was sure she didn't want to hear about his assassin past.

"Don't hide from me." She said when he stalled over a story. "You are who you are and I have to accept that for us to work. I won't judge you for your past…or anything you do in the present or future. I don't want to make you into something you're not."

Valek was properly happy; a feeling he felt he'd never had. He loved the way she fit into his arms; the feel of her lips on his; her intoxicating scent; everything about her. The only thing which stopped him falling completely in love with her was her pending departure. They both knew it was drawing closer, although neither of them mentioned it.

Another few days passed and rumours started making their way around the castle; rumours about the Princess. Aiyana heard them first, from the kitchen staff. She paled and tried not to look obvious as she hurried back to the suite. Valek was with the Commander and the days meeting had not yet begun.

"Kala!... Kala!"

"What it is?" She said coming out of their room.

"There are rumours in the castle." Aiyana replied, lowering her voice.

"What rumours?"

"Rumours about you. I don't know where the kitchen staff heard it from but it's all they can talk about."

Kala ushered her to the sofa. "What exactly were they saying?"

"The rumour is that you're an imposter; that the delegation is false. Kala, they were talking about a mark that only the Princess bares."

Kala sat heavily on the sofa and thought for a second. "It's not possible."

"What are we going to do? It won't be long before Valek and the Commander hear the rumours."

"Even if they do they aren't going to question me. The Commander wants to join with Tertia, he won't do anything to jeopardise that."

"He may not have a choice. Some of the Generals will listen to the rumours and want answers; and I'm not sure Valek will let the rumours go either."

"You could."

"Could what?"

"Make Valek ignore the rumours."

Aiyana looked at her friend, eyes wide. "I will not do that." She said astonished.

"It will ruin everything if he and the Commander ask questions. You know that. Will you risk everything we have achieved…."

"If Valek asks me, I will not lie to him." She replied in a tone that ended the conversation.

Sure enough less than two days later Valek came to Aiyana.

"Can I speak with you?" he said, at the door to her room.

"Of course." She accompanied him down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"I have heard of rumours going around the castle; rumours about the delegation."

Despite what she had said to Kala, Aiyana replied. "I have not heard them."

"I do not wish to call the Princess' integrity into question but the rumours question her authenticity."

Aiyanas stomach clenched. "Why would you believe such a thing?"

Valek looked awkward. "It is my job to follow up on all rumours; for the safety of the Commander and Ixia."

"And what would you do if they were true?" Aiyana tempted.

"If the delegation was found to be fake then you would be imprisoned and await you fate for being a threat to Ixia." Valek moved so she could not avoid his gaze. "But the delegation isn't fake is it?"

Aiyana smiled. "Of course not. The Princess is real as are her intentions."

He maintained eye contact. "Is there anything you need to tell me about the delegation?"

Trying to keep emotion out of her eyes Aiyana replied. "No. Everything we have told you and the Commander is the truth."

Valek seemed satisfied. "I believe you." He stood. "I have some things to attend to before the next meeting." He bent his head and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. A stray tear escaped down Aiyanas cheek as the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this chapter will more than likely the last of this year - how scary is that! Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone reading this and good luck in 2012!**

**Everyone ready for a twist...**

Ch 10-

The next few meetings got progressively more tense. It seemed that Valek was the first to hear the rumours and as each General got wind of them they eyed the Princess with dark eyes. More and more arguments broke out over the smallest things; the Generals feeling unease at the Princess' intentions. Valek did his best to quash the rumours but they got out of hand. Finally, after a week the strain was too much.

The delegation and Ixians were approaching the final points of the discussions. The Generals were arguing every point and the Commander was losing his temper. He too had heard of the rumours, but Valek had assured him he had spoken to the Princess and the rumours were false. If Valek was convinced that was good enough for Ambrose. He called a special session requesting that the Generals came alone, without their advisors.

"I have called this session so that the final papers may be drawn up and sent with the delegation for the King to sign; without the dramas if the past few days. Is everyone happy with the treaty as it stands?"

A couple of the Generals nodded. Valek could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. As the Commander opened his mouth to speak, Brazell stood. "No."

"Brazell? You have objections?"

"I will not sign this treaty. You have all heard the rumours. The integrity of the delegation has been called into question."

"The rumours are just rumours Brazell. There are no questions about the Princess or her delegation." Replied Ambrose in a dangerous voice.

"You would have us sign this treaty without giving us proof of that!" Brazell was angry, Valek was poised in case he moved against the Princess. "Are we supposed to take your word that this delegation will not be used against us? No-one has seen anyone from Tertia in years, even you could be fooled." Brazell ranted.

"Are you questioning _me_ now?"

"I want proof!" He stormed around the table towards the Princess. The Princess stood. He stopped half a step away from her. "These rumours confirm the beliefs which circulated when you were sanctified at your coming of age ceremony, _your majesty._ Beliefs that your father put on you, a mark. A secret mark only a few were privileged to see. A mark to act as proof of your identity. I am sure, in order to finish these talks, you would have no objections in showing us this mark; thus ending our distrust."

"I do not have to show you anything General. " Kala replied, getting angry herself. "I came here to reunite our two lands. I do not expect to be accused like this."

"If you cannot prove you are the Princess then you must be an imposter!" Brazell grabbed Kala's arm and forced her into the centre of the room. Ambrose was on his feet. Aiyana stood at the side of the room her eyes wide as she played out what was going to happen. Valek moved forward but was stopped by Ambrose.

"Brazell!" he shouted. "Unhand her!"

Brazell maintained his grip. "She is an imposter! She cannot show the mark of the King. She is a threat to Ixia." Brazell was raging.

Ambrose slammed his gavel onto the table. "General Brazell!" Silence descended.

"Take your hands off her. Remove yourself to your chambers until you can control your temper!"

Brazell dropped Kala's wrist. "You will regret this Ambrose!" He stormed out of the room, murder in his eyes.

After a second of silence when the door shut, the room erupted with noise. The Generals shouted at each other; at the Commander; at Kala; some shouted for proof, others shouted to believe the Princess. Kala backed out of the centre area and sent a panicked look to Aiyana. Aiyanas shoulders sank as her eyes filled with regret. Kala almost imperceptibly shook her head. The look she got in return said _we don't have a choice. _

Swallowing her emotions Aiyana crossed the room to her friend. She gave her hand a quick squeeze as she walked past her and stopped in centre of the room.

"Commander!" she said, her voice lost in the commotion. "Commander!" she repeated louder, drawing the attention of some. The remaining voices died down as all eyes turned to look at Aiyana.

"Commander." She started again, drawing a deep breath. "The rumours going around your castle are not completely false…..Kala is not the Princess." An intake of breath went around the room. Aiyana continued before anyone could speak. "_I _am the Princess." The Generals began muttering to each other until Ambrose said "What?" Aiyana risked a look at Valek her eyes filling with tears.

"My name is Aiyana Regan Iliona, Princess of Tertia." She said her eyes never leaving Valeks face; her voice on the verge of breaking.

The room froze. Valek felt as though the floor had dropped from beneath him. Shock came at him in waves as moments flashed through his mind.

_I've never been threatened like that before… it is not always best to judge people by reputation alone…they could be sisters…._ _my heart feels like it's balancing on a knife edge. Between what it wants and what it knows has to happen…_ _I cannot guarantee you will like all you find out….it's not my past I'm worried about. _His heart hardened as he realised he had been completely deceived; his face became stone.

Tearing her eyes from his face she moved closer to the Commander.

"You were present at my coming of age ceremony, were you not?" He nodded. "You know the secret mark of the King." Another nod. She stopped in front of his table. She fumbled with the gauntlet on her left wrist. She had a set to match every outfit; they looked so natural it crossed Valeks mind that he'd never even noticed them. She held out her bare wrist to the Commander. "Is this the secret mark?" The room seemed to hold its breath as he reached forward and took her wrist in his hand. He examined it for mere seconds, the mark was unique and there was no mistaking it.

"It is. You are the true Princess." He released her arm and she stepped back a little, replacing the gauntlet.

"I am sorry for my deception gentlemen, but it was necessary in protecting myself. Kala is my trusted body guard, my decoy and my best friend. We often trade places when travelling afar to decrease the risk of assassination. Something I hope you can understand Commander."

He looked at her for the longest time. "Please return to your suite Your Majesty. The Generals and I have things to discuss." She inclined her head to him and left the room with Kala.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 11-

When they reached Valeks suite Kala spoke for the first time. "I'm sorry it came to that Princess."

"Do not trouble yourself Kala. I knew they would find out eventually. I just didn't think it would be like that. How's your arm?"

"Fine. He didn't do any damage."

"Good then pack your things."

"Are we leaving?"

"Just moving. I have a feeling after today we will no longer be welcome in this suite. We will go to the room I had before you arrived."

"Very well."

Valek paced the floor of his suite. The girls were gone. It had been hours since the meeting had ended and he had stormed back to his suite. He pulled at his hair as he walked. Where were they? Not that he wanted them back in his rooms; his anger at Aiyanas revelation ruled his emotions; but if he couldn't tell Ambrose where they were and something had happened to them he'd be in a heap of trouble. Valek had sent soldiers to find Aiyana and Kala when he had realised their things had gone; none had yet returned. As he paced one phrase circled his head. _Aiyana is the Princess_. The more he thought it the angrier he became. _How could he not have known!_ He didn't fall for just anyone; looking out for the Commander took up that part of his heart. And yet, despite his resolve, he had fallen for her. And now he felt betrayed. A knock on his door stopped his pacing.

"Sir, the girls are staying in rooms in the north wing." With a nod of Valeks head the soldier was dismissed. Valek went to Ambrose's room and reported the girls' whereabouts before returning to his room to brood. His emotions flew from one to another. Shock, betrayal, disappointment, anger; all went through him. Eventually he flung himself onto his bed, not sure if he would sleep.

It was dark when there was a knock on the door of Aiyanas' room. When she opened the door she froze. Commander Ambrose stood in font for her. For several heartbeats all she could do was stare at him. She had a moment of panic wondering why he was at her door late at night; she had a feeling it couldn't be a good thing. Eventually Ambrose spoke.

"What were your intentions when you came here?"

"To bring the delegation here and join Tertia with Ixia again."

"And the incident earlier?"

"My intent was not to deceive Commander. It _was_ my fathers' intent to send Kala as messenger with me to follow if you granted the delegation. It was _my_ wish to swap roles for longer than just the journey here. I did not mean any disrespect to you or Ixia. Acting as Kala allowed me to…see the real you…. I don't know if it is the same for you, but people act a certain way around me, whether they mean to or not. It was nice to have you and your people treat me as a normal person; without all the pretence people put on around 'the princess'. I will understand if you cannot put this behind you."

Ambrose studied her for a long time. She started to become uncomfortable under his gaze. Eventually he turned and took something from the guard behind him. He passed it to Aiyana. It was a scroll sealed with the Commanders seal. "That is the treaty, signed by every one of the Generals – except Brazell – and myself. Take it to your father and see if the terms are acceptable to him."

Aiyana looked at the scroll in her hands and back up to him, her mouth agape.

"I thought you would hate me."

The Commander smiled gently. "I cannot hate you for protecting yourself. You are lucky to have such a good friend as your body guard. I have instructed the Generals that it would be unwise for them to talk to anyone about the events today; undoubtedly they will tell some. Brazell will be asking questions no doubt but after the way he manhandled your friend I will have an easy time avoiding his questions. I guess he will hear the truth from someone. I would suggest you do not hang around the castle too much longer on this visit."

"Give me tomorrow to sort my things. I will leave the day after."

"Very well." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips.

The next morning Aiyana told Kala about the night before. After sorting their plan for the day Kala stopped Aiyana on her way out of the room.

"What about Valek?"

Aiyanas face fell and her throat grew tight.

"I'm going to find him and try and explain. I can't imagine it will do much good. He's not known for being forgiving." She gave her friend as small smile.  
>"He isn't known for falling in love either." Kala replied in a low voice.<p>

Another sad smile. "If he can't see past this then he can't have been in love."

She didn't find Valek in his suite; the guards informed her he was in his office. She paused outside the door and took a few deep breaths before knocking.

"Come!" came the sharp response. Slowly she opened the door. Valek was at his desk doing paperwork. He did not look up as she entered.

"Valek?" she said in quiet voice. His pen stilled but he made no other indication he had heard her. She walked slowly towards his desk.

"Valek" she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't..mean..to…" He stood up abruptly cutting her off. She could do nothing but gape at the anger in his eyes. She had never experienced the assassin side of him.

"There is no need to apologise, _Your Majesty_," he said through gritted teeth. "Your deception has been justified by the Commander." There was no emotion in his face at all, only his eyes betrayed his anger.

"But…"

"I would appreciate it if you left my office now. I have no time for liars and tricksters, no matter how important that person might be. You abused my position and your own; what you hoped to gain I don't yet know. I'm just glad your deception was discovered before any permanent damage was done." From the way he said it Aiyana could tell he was not only referring to the Commander with the last statement. "I have nothing more to say to you, _Princess_. Get out of my office."

He turned from her and went to the window.

She walked towards him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Valek….please..."

"OUT!" he yelled. His arm flew out as he turned to her and he caught Aiyana across the shoulder. She fell sideways over a pile of his books at her feet, cracking her head, just above her right eyebrow, on the corner of his desk. She landed on her knees among the books and held her head in her hand, momentarily stunned.

Valek couldn't move. He was still angry beyond belief at her betraying his heart but he had never hit a woman in anger, certainly one he had been in love with. The fire inside him was too strong for him to go to her but he watched as she slowly regained her footing. As she ran from his room, sobbing and bleeding, he felt his anger wain a little and a tiny pang of regret touch his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken soo long to post any more updates guys. Christmas and then life got in the way! Anyway, am back writing again so hopefully the updates will keep coming! Cheers xx  
><strong>

Ch 12-

Aiyana ran blindly. She just wanted to get away. She knew Valek would be mad but she didn't expect him to hate her so badly. She thought she would be able to at least talk to him. But his reaction told her she had lost him and she felt her heart breaking. Eventually she found herself in the paddock and she fell to her knees breathless, sobbing and holding her head.

It was there Janco found her; knelt up against the fence at the far end of the paddock. She had not turned up for training so he and Ari had gone looking for her. His first thought was that she had fallen from Aslan and he closed the distance between them at a run.

"Yani!" He called as he ran.

"Yani, are you alright?" He said dropping to his knees beside her. Looking her over he saw no obvious injuries and he relaxed slightly.

"Yani." He tried again. "Look at me. Are you hurt?" He turned her head to face him.

"What happened?" He asked in a low, dark voice. She looked quite a state; her face was red, her eyes puffy and wet. A trail of blood ran down her face from her forehead; the cut still oozing. She took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you" she said in a shaky voice "and I don't think you're going to like it."

"Go on." He said uncertainly.

"Kala is not the Princess of Tertia."

"OK" He said slowly. "So…the delegation was a setup? Why?"

She shook her head. "No, the delegation was real." She sighed. "Janco; I am the real Princess."

He sat back hard on his heels.

"Kala and I trade places when there may be a concern for my safety. Only this time I extended the swap. To be treated as a real person for once in my life. And it worked, I met you and Ari. You treated me like a proper person. I knew I'd have to tell you at some point but there was never a right time, and it became harder and harder to do it. I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. She looked away from him, expecting more rejection.

"I guess it's not something which comes up in conversation." He said eventually.

"Do you hate me?" She asked in the same small voice.

He let out a large sigh. "No. I don't hate you. This is just very unexpected and it's going to take a bit of getting used to."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Janco asked. "What happened to your face?"

She looked at him, wondering whether to tell him the truth. He misunderstood her silence. "Your Majesty." He added.

"Don't call me that. Can I still be Yani?"

Janco gave her a gentle smile. "Of course. But only when we're alone. I don't think the Commander would approve. Now; come on; what happened to your face?"

"I hit my head."

"Obviously."

She sighed, she wasn't going to be able to fob him off. "On the corner of Valeks desk."

"What were you…..Oh." He said as the pieces fell into place. "You had feelings for him….and he must have….oh wow….and now…"

"He hasn't taken the announcement well." She said, the pain in her heart rushing back.

"Come on." Janco said, standing. "Let's go back inside and find the pri…"

"Kala."

Janco nodded. "Kala."

They made it back to her room without meeting too many people. Kala took one look at Aiyanas face and said, "Oh Aiyana" as she ushered her onto the bed. Kala glanced at Janco.

"He knows about the swap." Aiyana said, following her glance.

"What happened?" Kala asked.

"He hates me." Aiyana whispered before bursting into tears.

Not knowing how to comfort her friend Kala grabbed a bowl left the room with Janco. Outside Kala motioned Janco into her room.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"She hit her head in Valeks office." He summarised.

Kala sighed. "Not good."

"Were they…?"

"You can't tell anyone…"

"Trust me; it's not worth the wrath!"

"They were starting something. I know Aiyana was in love with him; if not completely then mostly. I wasn't sure how deep his feelings were but apparently they were deep enough for him to hate her for this." She sighed again.

"What happens now? They can't avoid each other."

"We're returning to Tertia tomorrow at sunrise, at the Commanders suggestion. He seems to think things will blow over if we leave now. We have to take the treaty to the King anyway."

"Will Yani be OK?"

"Honestly? I don't know. She's never been in love before so she's never had her heart broken."

Janco absorbed this, feeling sad for his new friend.

"I need to find Ari. He needs to know…don't worry," he said quickly when Kala opened her mouth to object; "we won't tell anyone else."

"It will get around anyway. The Generals are bound to tell people."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"You could try and stop any rumours you hear. I'm not sure it will do any good but it won't hurt to try."

"No problem."

She opened the door and looked up and down the corridor. Seeing it empty she allowed Janco out.

"Thank you." She said, touching his arm as she left him to get some water.

When Kala returned to the Princess' room she found her lying on the bed on her side, curled into a ball. Tear tracks ran down her cheeks. Silently Kala bathed Aiyanas wound and cleaned up her face before covering her with a blanket and returning to her room.

Aiyana stayed in that position for the remainder of the day. She cried until her eyes ran dry and it was dark outside. With all the will power she had remaining she swallowed hard and pushed her emotions down deep inside her and sealed them off. She could not allow herself to fall apart in public. It just wasn't done. She would do the only thing she could; the thing she always did in bad times; shut herself off emotionally from her surroundings. Her mask in place she rose to dress for her journey home. She could not, however, hide her blood-shot eyes and pale face.

As the sun rose Aiyana, Kala and the rest of the delegation were ready to leave the castle. Janco and Ari came to bid Aiyana farewell. As each embraced her they made whispered promises to keep her secret, and were rewarded with a faint smile and a whispered "Thank you." Janco noticed that the light seemed to have disappeared out of her eyes and glared over to where Valek stood next to the Commander. As they mounted, Aiyana drew her heavy hood over her face; not only to conceal her wound but also to avoid a certain someone's gaze.

They rode up to the Commander.

"Thank you for your hospitality Commander. It is my hope that we will see one another again soon. If the King agrees your terms then we will return to Ixia at the start of the next warm season (approx 8months); if that would be acceptable?" Said Kala.

"That would be acceptable indeed." Replied the Commander; looking more towards Aiyana than Kala. "I only hope the next visit will run more smoothly than this one." His smile was returned by Aiyana; keeping up appearances was important.

As they spoke Valek allowed himself a quick glance at Aiyanas face. Above her eye sported a large bruise and the wound was red but was clean and neat. Her eyes shocked him; blood-shot and puffy they had lost their intensity, the pools of molten amber had faded, now all he saw there was pale brown. She looked empty. For the first time since the announcement, Valek felt the anger inside him waiver a fraction and doubt trickled in.

Aiyana did not look back at him as they rode away.


	12. Chapter 12

Valek was insufferable for the first three months after Aiyana departed. He shouted and snapped at everyone; even the Commander at one point. During his challenges he fought with such intensity that he nearly injured his opponent on more than one occasion. He was a man on a mission; a mission to ignore his feelings. Eventually Janco had had enough. The more irritable Valek became the angrier it made Janco. One rainy afternoon Ari and Janco were in the training yard sparring. They were the only ones training, the rain driving everyone else inside early. Valek passed them a few times while he was running laps. He had not run at dawn since Aiyanas departure. When he finished his final lap he approached the pair; collecting his sword as he went. Ari tried to intercept Janco but he could not stop his friend taking up Valeks challenge. The fight did not last long; Jancos anger flawed his skills. Valek soon had him pinned up against the wall. Janco struggled against the hold but Valeks anger made him stronger and he kept Janco in place. "That was poor Janco." Valek criticized. "You're angry today. You're letting it cloud your judgement. You know getting emotional allows your opponent to find a weakness and gain the advantage." "Is that why you hurt Aiyana? Because she made you emotional?" The mention of her name caused Valek to drop his hold. "What?!" "You broke her heart Valek; did you know that?" "Do not speak of things you know nothing about Janco." Valek said in a dangerous voice. "I know plenty! I know she was in love with you and you broke her heart because you couldn't cope with her secret. Does her being the real Princess change that much?" Valek felt the emotions he had tried to lock away starting to rise; his breathing quickened. "You know?" "Yeah I know. She told me. Right after she hit her head." He said, implying he knew when and where it happened. "She lied to the Commander; to the Generals; to me!" "She did what she thought necessary to protect herself! Did it ever occur to you that her playing a maid allowed her to see the real Ixia; without the airs and graces we put on for Kala?" "She tricked us for her own use…" "How?! Did she ask you any questions about the Commander; about Ixia; anything?!" Jancos words hit Valek like a brick wall. He stepped back from Janco, turned and walked away. When he reached his suite Valek slammed the door and locked it. He paced his room frantically; pulling at his hair and launching rocks at the wall. Eventually he threw himself onto the couch and sat with his head in his hands. I was wrong. The shock took his breath away. He was never wrong. How had it happened? He'd never even noticed. You broke her heart circled his mind. He'd acted blindly, his actions rash. Oh God, I hit her. He felt sick. Jancos words sank in and his anger from the past months started to wash away. He started to see the situation for what it actually was. The scene from her announcement and his actions afterwards replayed in his mind; this time he saw them through clear eyes. He saw the tears in her eyes but this time he saw the pain in them at the cost of her admitting who she was. He remembered what had happened in his office and was filled with shame over what he had said; how he hadn't helped her when she fell. Emotions Valek had never felt before ran through his body. Shame, guilt, regret tumbled in one after another. He had no strength to do anything but sit there and let them come. It was over a week before anyone except the Commander saw Valek again. He kept himself largely locked in his rooms reviewing over and over the events of the past; regretting them more each time he did. Eventually there was a tentative knock on his door, and another and another as he failed to answer. Sighing and irritated he crossed to the door and flung it open. Janco stood before him. "What do you want?" He snarled. "I need to talk to you." Valek wanted to slam the door but, after a moments pause, he let it go and went back to his desk. Sitting heavily in his chair he said "What?" Janco looked downcast, his eyes on the floor. "I came to apologise about before. I was out of line. I shouldn't have said what I did." Valek paused. It was true, he shouldn't, but if he hadn't then Valek would still be mad at Aiyana. He let out a long sigh. For once he didn't want his formidable reputation; he just wanted to be a normal man. "What you told me about Aiyana…is it true?" "That you broke her heart? Yes. Kala told me." Janco was shocked at Valeks demeanour. He looked dishevelled, like he hadn't slept in days. He had never seen his boss like it before. Part of him was surprised he had answered the door, let alone that they were having this conversation. Perhaps there was more to Valek than just a master assassin. "What can I do?" Valek asked in a low voice. For a second Janco thought he had heard wrong. "Sorry?" Valek had the chance to end the conversation but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't stop thinking about Aiyana. "Janco, if you breath a word of this conversation to anyone I will personally make your life hell; it doesn't leave this room." "Understood boss." "I'm in love with Aiyana." Valek said in a rush. "The shock of her announcement, mixed with my feelings for her caused me to lash out. I was so blinded by anger that I hurt her without even realising it." "She expected you to be mad; she expected everyone to be. She didn't expect you to hurt her." "I went too far. Is it too late?" Janco sat on the couch. "I can't answer that Valek. Only she can." They sat in silence for a while. "Maybe you could write her a letter?" "A letter?" "Yeah. Write to her; apologise; tell her how you feel. That way you can be honest and no-one has to know but her. Your reputation would remain in tact." Valek thought about it. "That sounds like a good idea…but how would I get it to her?" Janco blushed. "I could get it to her." Valek raised his eyebrows. "How?" "I've been writing to Kala." He said growing redder. "Aiyanas bodyguard?!" Janco nodded. "At first I just wanted to make sure they got back home alright, and I didn't want to upset Aiyana by sending one to her so I contacted Kala….and we've sent a couple of letters since. I could put your letter in with one of mine. Then no-one would even know you'd sent one." "That sounds possible." "I will let you know when I am sending one." Valek nodded. "Thank you Janco." He said sounding genuinely grateful. "No problem boss. Your secret's safe with me." Six weeks later when Janco sent another letter to Kala, Valek gave him one to hide inside


End file.
